


Inspiration Strikes

by sbstevenson2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by OutlawQueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbstevenson2/pseuds/sbstevenson2
Summary: Collection of drabble entries for Inspired By OQ 2018.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 (Monday) is written based on a drawing done by the insanely talented Hollie (@outlawqueenbey)... you can find the art on my tweet for today's entry! and check out all her art either on Twitter or on her Instagram (@OQDoodles)

**Afternoon Kisses**

“Afternoon, M’lady,” Robin mumbles, wrapping his arms around Regina’s waist.

She smiles, closing her eyes at the embrace. She sets the papers down on the conference table of her office and tilts her head back, getting a better view of him.

“Hi, thief,” she smirks, bringing a hand to rest on his jawline. “What are you doing here?”

She leans back into his chest, enveloping herself in his warmth. Robin twists his body, leaning to the side to capture her lips in a sweet embrace. His lips move against hers, gently, as if memorizing them for the umpteenth time.

Regina smiles into the kiss, scratching the stubble along his jaw as she slides her hand to cup the back of his head. Her other hand rests against his that is holding her by the middle. She squeezes his wrist, turning her body to be pressed against his.

Robin moves his hand from around her waist to tangle his fingers into the back of her dark hair that rests just above her shoulders, pulling her closer as she deepens the kiss and pulls him with her as she leans her body against the table. Perching her rear upon the marble surface, she moans into his mouth when his lips part.

Breaking apart breathlessly, she smiles brightly. “This was a nice surprise.”

Robin breathes out, biting his lip. “I was coming to see if you wanted to go to lunch, but that kiss was a nice bonus.”

She smirks, standing to straighten the papers she’d scattered along the table. “Lunch sounds lovely. Let me get my purse.”

He nods, patting her on the ass as she walks by, chuckling to himself and wondering how he got lucky enough to be destined as this woman’s soulmate.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 (Tuesday) is inspired by a gorgeous manip of Robin cuddled on the couch with Regina asleep on his side and a baby in his arm by @CarolinaMR9 on Twitter! You can see the manip on my tweet for today’s entry but *definitely* check out her page for alllll of the beautiful manips! She’s SO talented!!  
> {*************************}

**His Girls**

She’s beautiful. That’s all Robin can think as he looks down at her, sleeping peacefully. She snorts softly in her sleep, blinking her eyes slowly open and close as she comes to.

“Hello there, my sweet baby girl,” he coos in a whisper. “Did you have a nice nap, darling?”

Robin smiles again, the dopey smile that only his newborn daughter can draw out of him. She may only be three weeks old, but he’s already smiled more with her than he’s ever done before. 

Her blue eyes blink again, slowly, as she moves them side to side, exploring what little bit of their apartment she can see from where she resides, swaddled in her father’s arms. She lets out a tiny sound in response to his voice, and Robin giggles quietly. He looks beside him where Regina sleeps, curled into his side.

They’ve been so tired, so sleep deprived these last few weeks (not that he would take any of those sleepless nights back), so he wants to let his love rest as much as possible while she has a chance. “We don’t want to wake your mum up, do we?” he asks their baby girl, running his finger along her chubby cheek before wrapping it around Regina and letting it rest on her hip. 

Regina stirs, twisting her neck into a more comfortable position as she sinks deeper into the couch. Robin smiles, completely surrounded by love. He couldn’t have asked for a better life - with his wife and with his daughter, he knows there’s no greater happiness.

He looks back to the little girl in his arms, smiling again as she looks at him before closing those tiny eyes. Her hair is dark, she came out with a head full of it, and he’s so glad she’s the perfect mix of him and his soulmate. They’d joked in college about having children, and once they were married, they would sit in bed at night, imagining what their babies might look like. Nothing in his wildest dreams, though, could have prepared him for how gorgeous she was with hair like her mother’s and eyes like his. Her skin is more olive toned, thanks to Regina, but she already has his dimples when she smiles. 

Robin leans over, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Regina’s head, then places one to their baby’s forehead, breathing in her baby scent. She’s asleep again, so Robin leans his head against the couch cushion, closing his eyes for a second while his arms stay securely wrapped around his girls.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 (Wednesday) is inspired by a beautiful silhouette drawing done by the ever talented Hollie (@outlawqueenbey)... Check out her artwork on Twitter and on Instagram (@OQDoodles)!  
> {*************************}

**Assurances**

“She ruined it,” Regina sighs dejectedly, walking toward Robin in the still of the night. He’s been on patrol, his arrows securely placed on his back, but she knew exactly where to find him. The darkness surrounds them, the sun almost completely gone and the world around them glazed in a purple hue. The crickets chirp as the wind blows across the small lake on the castle’s grounds. It’s peaceful, and if she wasn’t so upset, she might find this setting romantic.

They’d been close, _so_ close to finding a way home finally. It’s been a year since she last saw her son, her little prince, and she misses him more and more each day. Robin and Roland have helped ease her burden - Roland with his soft giggles and sweet hugs, and Robin with his kind words and loving kisses late at night. But Zelena had taken that all away, swooping in to steal the last magic bean Regina had been able to find in all of the Enchanted Forest, effectively breaking her heart in the process.

“You’ll find another way, my love,” Robin assures, placing his hands on her hips when she stops pacing and steps into his embrace. “I have faith in you.”

She smiles sadly, staring into his comforting blue eyes. She’s found over the last several months that she finds solace in those blue orbs, and she can’t imagine life without him anymore. Regina is so glad that Robin has already agreed that he, Roland and his men should go back to Storybrooke with her when they find a way - she isn’t sure she could handle the heartbreak if he stayed.

“I love you,” she murmurs softly, the night breeze blowing through her long hair that cascades down her back.

Robin smiles softly as he breathes through his nose. He reaches up, tapping the tip of her crown where a large jewel rests, then leans in, pressing a loving kiss to her forehead. She leans into the embrace, sighing with relief as her worries seem to melt away with each passing second that his lips are on her skin. “And I love you, Regina,” he whispers when his lips part from her forehead.

She blinks, gazing into his eyes, committing his face to her memory. She loves this man, her soulmate, the one with the lion tattoo, more than she ever thought possible, and she’s so glad fate brought him back into her life after running away from the tavern so many _many_ years ago.

Little John walks up then, relieving Robin from his patrol duty. Robin claps his friend on the back as Regina smiles at the burly man, giving him a silent thanks. She laces her fingers through Robin’s, rubbing her other hand up and down his forearm as he leads them back toward the castle.

“Let’s go to bed,” he says, pressing a kiss to her temple as they walk. “And in the morning, we will keep searching for a way back home.”

She nods, smiling at the thought of Robin and Roland being apart of her home in Storybrooke, just as they should be.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 (Thursday) is inspired by a manip done by @orchidfeathers on Twitter. Check out her page and also her Instagram (@hopeful_feathers_evilregal) for more beautiful artwork!  
> {*************************}

**First Class Comfort**

She can’t sleep. Doesn’t know how anyone sleeps on flights like this. She may be in first class, but she can never seem to get comfortable no matter how many times she and Robin fly back to the states from England.

Regina huffs, looking over to where her husband sits, headphones in and staring at his phone. She hates this. Hates the reason for their trip back home to New York. Her father had been sick for so long, but he was getting better. She thought for sure he was going to beat the cancer - until a few days ago when his at home nurse had called, letting her know that her father had passed away in his sleep. 

Standing, she takes a few shuffled steps over to Robin’s seat. He looks up at her with a sweet smile, locking his phone and placing it next to him. He pats his lap and she climbs in, curling into his warm embrace. He wraps his arms around her silently, placing a kiss to her forehead. “You alright?”

She nods, twisting her lips to try and keep the tears away. Robin squeezes just a bit tighter, and she smiles, tucking her head under his chin. He takes one of his earbuds out, handing it to her, and she places it into her ear.

He’s listening to music, and when the next song comes on, she can’t help but smile brightly into his chest. It’s the song they danced to at their wedding four years ago, and everytime she hears it, her mind takes her right back to that night, dancing beneath the fairy lights surrounded by their closest friends and families. “I love this song,” she murmurs, tilting her head up to see Robin more clearly.

He smiles, hums his acknowledgment and places a peck to her lips. “Me, too, love,” he says with a wink.

Regina smirks, resting her head under his chin again, breathing in his forest scent from the crook of his neck. 

Thinking about their wedding, however, reminds her of the father-daughter dance she’d shared with her daddy that night. He’d looked so handsome in his black suit, not knowing then that the cancer was already raging through his body. They’d found out six months later that he was sick. 

She tears up, remembering how happy he’d been for her, whispering  _ I’m so proud of you _ into her hair as they danced the night away. Her father loved Robin, they’d become close while she and Robin were dating, her father always claiming he was like a son to him. 

Reaching up, she wipes a tear off of her cheek, then tucks her hand under her stomach and against Robin’s. She feels him take a shuddering breath, knowing this is hard on him too. Robin kisses her head again, murmuring that it will all be okay. She nods as the silent tears fall down her cheeks, and Robin looks down, wiping them away for her. 

He grabs his phone, scrolling through the downloaded music and clicks on the song they’d danced around their brand new house to last year. They were so excited to finally own the home of their dreams, and despite not having any furniture that day except a bed and some throw pillows, they’d danced the night away, laughing and planning how to decorate while scarfing down too much pizza and beer. 

She chuckles wetly, drying her face and sitting up to look at her husband. He smiles brightly, bobbing his head to the beat of the music. Regina laughs again, shaking her head at his antics but joins in, tilting her head side to side in tempo. She reaches up, cupping his cheek, and leans in to press a grateful kiss to his lip. 

“Thank you,” she mumbles into his mouth.

Robin smiles, pulling her close once again and assures her she has nothing to thank him for. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she promises, closing her eyes and letting the music wash over her for the remainder of the flight.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 (Friday) is inspired by a beautiful manip of Robin and Regina cuddling a little girl, done by the talented @Flaviaottaviane. Check out her twitter for more amazing art!  
> {**************************}

**Forever Ours**

The breeze billows around them, making Regina glad they chose to wear jackets to the park today. The sun was still shining, but the air was finally turning crisp. It felt wonderful, an ideal accompaniment to this already incredibly perfect day.

For today was the day the adoption papers had at last been finalized, making them an official family.

Robin places his arms around her where she sits perched between his legs as their little girl runs up to them from where she’d been playing on the swings, long, light brown hair bouncing behind her. She’d been living with them for the past two years, but only as a foster child. They’d worked hard, trying their best to get her officially adopted - they knew from the first month with her that she was meant to be  _ theirs _ . Her biological family didn’t want her; the social workers couldn’t even find a relative willing to take the sweet child in for a few months in the beginning, which is how Regina and Robin were lucky enough to get her under their roof. 

Abigail has brought so much joy to their lives, bringing more laughter and excitement than Regina ever thought was possible. They’d struggled to get pregnant the first few years of their marriage and after so many failed attempts, they decided to foster and hopefully one day adopt instead. 

Regina closes her eyes as Robin presses a kiss to the side of her head. His hand moves to capture Abby where she’s fallen into Regina’s lap, resting her head on her chest with a giggle. “Can we get ice cream later, Daddy?” the little girl asks, the gap in her front teeth showcased perfectly as she grins over her mother’s shoulder at him. 

“Of course, my darling” he chuckles, his laughter vibrating against Regina’s back. It may be getting colder outside, but today is their day - and their daughter can have whatever she wants in celebration. 

Regina’s eyes open slowly, peering down at their baby girl. Abby’s eyes move from her father’s to Regina’s and she smiles, pressing a kiss to her mother’s cheek. “I love you, Mama.”

She inhales slowly, savoring this moment, and smiles down at her girl. Regina reaches up, wiping a traitorous tear from her eyes, then bops her daughter on the nose before affirming, “I love you too, sweetheart.”

The wind blows again, making Abby shrink back onto Regina’s chest with a content smile as her mother wraps her arms around her little body. Robin tightens his arms around the two of them, and Regina closes her eyes once more, letting the sounds of children playing in the park around them fill her ears as the sun begins to warmly beam down on their skin.

She smiles to herself as she leans her head back onto Robin’s shoulder. The family she always wanted is finally right here in her arms, and she couldn’t be happier. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 (Saturday) is inspired by an adorably domestic manip of Regina and Robin kissing against the couch with their Christmas tree in the background by @feathersofhope_ on Twitter! Check out her page for more beautiful artwork!  
> {*************************}

**Key To My Heart**

“Robin,” she giggles as he pulls her over to the Christmas tree. 

He laughs, giving her oversized maroon sweater a light tug. “I want to give you an early Christmas gift,” he tells her, pecking her lips lightly.

She smiles softly, the way she always does when he makes her go shy or impresses her. It’s the same smile she’d given him on their first date when he told her how stunning she looked, the one he received when he first told her of his love for her, proposed to her, and said his vows in front of all their friends and family six months ago. He loves that smile. Loves all of her, really. 

He pulls out a small box from his pocket as Regina murmurs about them needing to finish decorating the house for Christmas. Their tree sits in a wicker basket, Regina claiming it was all the new style on Pinterest instead of using a tree skirt, and there’s only white ornaments on the tree - though Robin had claimed just yesterday he was going to get her to change that. 

_ “We need some fun ornaments!” he pleads, trying to hang an old Disney ornament of his on the tree. _

_ She laughs, shaking her head and telling him they can have a small tree in the dining room with silly ornaments if it’ll make him feel better.  _

_ With a playful roll of his eyes and a huff, he agrees, kissing her lips and turning out the lights, casting their living room in darkness save for the white lights twinkling from the tree. He wraps his arms around her waist, dancing slowly in the middle of the room as he hums into her ear, promising between lyrics of his song that he’s going to cover the small tree in the most outrageous ornaments he owns. She laughs, telling him that’ll be just fine… they can close that door when guests come over anyway.  _

“We can finish once you open this,” he smirks, taking a step back to give her room to open the present. 

Regina eyes him suspiciously, grinning as she pulls the red ribbon from around the small box. 

Pulling the lid from the box, she hands it and the ribbon to Robin so she can pull out her gift. With a soft gasp, she pulls a key from the box. It has a forest green ribbon tied through one of the small holes so it can hang and a tiny tag attached, inscribed with their address. Looking up at Robin questioningly, she says, “Is this our house key?”

He smiles, nodding. “I wanted us to always remember our first home together,” he explains. “Now, no matter where we live, we’ll always have this ornament to remember our first home by.”

Regina smiles brightly at him, tears shining in her eyes and biting her lip as she turns, walking toward the large tree. She places the gold key in the middle and steps back to take an appreciative glance at it. “I love it,” she beams, turning back to face him. She inhales deeply, blinking the tears away while she walks back to him.

He makes a joke about it not being a white ornament, and she rolls her eyes with a smile on her face. “I think I can make an exception for this one,” she giggles as she steps into his space, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Robin’s encircle her waist as she raises up on her tiptoes, pressing a passionate kiss to his mouth. Taken by surprise at the urgency in her kiss, he moans, eyebrows shooting up before finding their rightful place on his face. His wife walks him backward until his rear meets the back of their gray couch. He perches on it, and Regina leans her body into his, molding their bodies together. He brings one arm from around her waist to play with the ends of her hair as Regina sighs into his mouth. 

Pulling back, she smiles down at him. “Merry early Christmas, Robin,” she whispers. He chuckles through his nose, looking around. The house isn’t quite ready for Christmas yet, it’s barely ready for guests to come and visit. They’d just finalized the purchase of their home a month ago and have slowly been unpacking between busy work days and holiday parties. The main rooms they use are done and ready to live in, but the guest room and office are still scattered with unpacked boxes, and he makes a mental note to get it done before his parents come for the holiday next weekend.

“Happy early Christmas, my love,” he replies back, kissing her once more. 

They stay there for a while, wrapped in each other’s arms, just enjoying the soft Christmas music that plays from her phone in the next room. He looks into her beautiful, brown eyes - the ones Robin knows he’s meant to look into for the rest of his life - and he’s overwhelmed with love for her. This woman is his soulmate, and he knows no matter where they live or where they go, as long as she’s by his side, life will be alright.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 (Sunday) is inspired by the super talented @starcythe! This one reminded me of a story I wrote for Happy Ending Week called “Cursed Happiness” so I wrote this drabble as if it took place six months before that story. You *don’t* have to read Cursed Happiness to understand what is happening at all lol - just some background for those of you who did get a chance to check it out. 
> 
> Please remember check out Jen’s Twitter and Instagram (both @starscythe) for more amazing artwork!  
> {**************************}

**Don’t Let Them See**

As they walk by Mr. Gold’s pawn shop, Robin wraps his arm around Regina’s waist. He smiles cheekily down at her, biting his lip as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear like she does when she’s nervous. They’ve been dating for several months, but only in secret. Regina is cautious of what her town will think when they find out Madam Mayor Mills is in a relationship - she knows they’ll accept it, because she’s cursed them all to do so, but there’s still enough people in this realm that don’t like her that it worries her what flack Robin will get for being with her. There’s also that nagging feeling of what will happen to her heart if the curse ever breaks and this wonderful man, this man with the lion tattoo, wakes up, realizing who he’s been giving his love to all this time.

She’d tried to push him away at first for that very reason, but like the thief that he is, he’d stolen her heart and broken through all her walls she keeps around her carefully guarded organ. After so many months of discreet flirtation, she’d finally agreed to a date and hasn’t been able to stop herself from falling for him (or his son, Roland) ever since.

She looks around to make sure no one is watching them. “Robin,” she murmurs into the wind, leaning her body closer into his side. “Someone will see.”

“So?” he chuckles, biting his lip, clearly trying his hardest not to lean in and kiss the uncertainty off her lips. She scowls at him, but she can’t help but let a small grin blossom on her lips when he says, “We’re dating and have been for six months.”

She sighs defeatedly, placing her hands into the pockets of her royal blue peacoat to keep the chill off her skin. “I know but--”

“But nothing,” he laughs, pulling her closer to his strong chest, his arm warming her waist and, simultaneously, her heart. “Let me show the world how much I love you.”

Regina rolls her eyes, looking around again. Seeing no one in particular, she relaxes into his embrace, and he presses a soft kiss to the top of her head, murmuring his playfully smug thanks into her hair as he gives her hip an affectionate, light squeeze. Maybe letting him hold her close isn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
